Meds
by beatngu ecchi
Summary: Kabuoro, Orochimaru starts an affair with his silver-haired college professor, Kabuto Yakushi. Both lovers have issues from their pasts that they have never really coped with.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I haven't experienced an affair with any of my professors. It just seemed like a great a great idea to play around with. It's kind of a role reversal of the atypical Orokabu story. Also I'm working on my psychology Associates degree, so I know quite a bit about the subject!!! Enjoy!! I had this story on for while and now I'm letting fan viewers enjoy it : 3

Orochimaru sat back in his desk and listened to the teacher drone on about significant others. ` Why the hell do I need to know this shit when I'm not planning on having one!' Orochimaru grumbled to himself. The eighteen year old stared at his professor `Sensei Yakushi' with mock interest. Orochimaru knew a bit about his professor. The thirty year old failed to become a doctor and complete his medical degree so he pursued his teaching degree and now teaches at the community college.

` At least I remembered to grab up my meds from the pharmacy before I came here!!' Orochimaru thought quietly to himself. He was only a couple of days from being completely out of his Adderall. Attention Deficit Disorder was not something to laugh about in his book.

"A lot of psychologists would agree that we see our significant other in a way that some people would not see in the person being described. What one person would consider beauty another would consider unattractive and vice versa. Same goes with relationships . . . The majority would not consider homosexuals, sadomasochists, swingers, polygamists, and any other sexual practices to be abnormal. Who are we to judge what other people like. Unless we're taking about rapists, necrophilia, pedophilia, or having sex with animals . . ." Kabuto adjusted his glasses when he heard snickers through the classroom, "which is very illegal . . . A lot of these groups face societal bias. Homosexuals could be targeted for unnecessary violence on the streets. And so on . . ."

Despite the fact that he enjoyed Psychology 101, Orochimaru found today's topic very boring. A big chunk of the lesson was stuff that was a no-brainer. When the period was over, Professor Yakushi announced; "For next Wednesday, I would like a one page essay on a situation on the news of a couple receiving controversy over their love. See you Friday!!"

Orochimaru walked out of class with his bag. His car was a piece of shit 1995 Achieva Oldsmobile that wobbled every time he turned a lane. It was then that he realized that his keys where in the front his coat pocket that he left in class!!! He grimaced at the fact that it was one of his bad habits. Orochimaru headed back toward the classroom, which was five to ten minutes away.

Kabuto sat at his desk. His thoughts consisted of his very own student. Orochimaru was unlike any other nineteen year old he had ever taught before. The teen would mock his superiority in front of classroom. There were times that Kabuto could've sworn that Orochimaru was fifty instead of a teenager. The fiery student metaphorically had him by the balls.

He turned on his Ipod and listened to La Bouche's song 'Be My Lover'. He kept thinking about Orochimaru and his feelings toward his student. The very first time he laid eyes on the pale teen, he admitted to himself that his student was attractive. He slowly began to have feelings for the student. Kabuto smirked as he privately wished that he was a gym instructor. His terrible dislike of anything that reminded him of all the times he was the last person to be picked for any team back at his old high school steered him clear of this.

He looked over at the seat Orochimaru usually sat in and noticed nothing out of the usual. `He left his coat in here again?' Kabuto grimaced to himself. He picked up the studded leather jacket that would've made Billy Idol jealous with envy. He sniffed the jacket that carried the scent of his student.

A sound of something dropping made Kabuto nervous. He looked around hoping that it was not one of his fellow staff members or worse!!! He looked down to see a prescription bottle prescribed to Orochimaru Sannin. He pushed the glasses as his evil thoughts involving the student. As he remembered his blue lipstick-wearing college past self hated teachers who blackmailed students. His current self was thinking about blackmailing the raven haired teen as he held the bottle.

A couple of seconds later he saw Orochimaru rush into his room. He put on his usual unemotional look on his face and walked toward the shivering teen. "Forgetting something again, Orochimaru-kun? You would even forget your own head if it wasn't attached to you!"

"Sorry professor," the way the teen pronounced his S's reminded Kabuto of snakes, the teen continued, "if I were to only get my jacket I will be on my way!"

Kabuto smirked and had his hands behind his back, which made Orochimaru shiver with wonder to why his professor was smiling, "Mr. Sannin . . . I have an hour and a half before my next class. Why don't you sit down and enjoy my company?"

"No thanks professor," Orochimaru's smooth voice was hinting at annoyance. He did not want spend another second with his geeky teacher who read comic books on a regular basis. "I'm expected at my home to clean the kitchen today. So if you be so kind as to give me my goddamn jacket back. I will get out of your hair so you can perform whatever task you do at this time!"

Kabuto tsked at his impatient student and locked the door. "Language, Mr. Sannin! There is something I want to talk to about. So have a seat!!"

Orochimaru took a seat, wondering why his professor locked the door. His mind went rapid of all the possibilities, "what did you want to talk to me about anyway."

Kabuto showed Orochimaru the medicine he had behind his back, which made the gothic teen eyes widen with worry "having Attention Deficit Disorder must be a terrible endeavor. I guess what they say is true, all geniuses have a weakness or a flaw. Adderall is a narcotic!!! I could call the school officials and have them get involved. The very least that will happen is you are expelled!!! I won't say anything if you do me this one little favor . . ."

"I'll do whatever do you want, sensei?" Orochimaru, himself, noticed the bitterness in his voice. He didn't care, he was pissed off that Professor Yakushi would blackmail him with his own medicine. This was a very wicked game that the Professor was playing.

Kabuto grinned at what he's about to get away with. It was shocking to him how he broken all of this kid's/ technically considered an adult defenses. He grabbed the back of the eighteen year olds chair and led it to a corner away from the view of the hallway. He got on top of the six foot student to the point where he was straddling his own student.

He began to kiss Orochimaru tasting coffee, candy and noodles on the pale teen's lips. He dipped his tongue into the teen's pale lips. Kabuto opened his eyes for a second and noticed that Orochimaru's golden cat/snake eyes were closed. Dipping his tongue in a little deeper he tasted heaven on the nineteen year olds lips. Their tongues dueled for what seemed like forever. Kabuto gagged when he felt Orochimaru's tongue hitting the back of his throat. He pulled away from the teen.

"I won't say anything, sensei-koi," Orochimaru replied, checking the clock, twenty minutes until Professor Yakushi's next class.

Kabuto fixed his glasses and his hair, "neither am I, Orochimaru-koi. Please call me Kabuto-san/koi when we're alone okay?" He handed the teen his jacket and medicine.

Orochimaru kissed him, "see you Thursday, Kabuto-koi!!!"

Author's note: Man, I had that story stuck in my head for a while now. If there is anything you like about this story of anything you would like to see in this story just leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tranquility in Chaos (Orochimaru's world)

Authors note: please forgive me for my laziness, I'm kind of a sloth ^_^ ' . For all of the idiots who do not know; there is no such place as Konoha in Japan. Umm . . . Koi means love (or fish LOL!) in Japanese.

Orochimaru had driven down the highway on his way to Konoha, a small community outside of Japan. The highway was heavily wooded with trees. Not an ounce of plains was seen for miles.

Orochimaru's mind wasn't completely on the road. He was thinking about the kiss him and his sensei shared. His body was physically reacting to the memory. He had wondered why he had called his sensei koi. ` It must have just been hormones, Orochimaru!' He tried to convince himself. ` You've never been with anyone before and it was just a hormonal reaction!'

He remembered the warm weight of his teacher on top of him. He groaned in pain because the pressure of his shaft to his pants. Sensei Yakushi's hot breath on his neck . . . ` Come on Orochimaru!' The nineteen-year-old argued with himself, making the last right turn heading towards his home. 'You practically joked that Yakushi getting a career in education was a scam. Why the hell are you falling for him?'

He pulled into the driveway. The complex housed about a dozen orphans, most of them going to leave as soon as they reach twenty-one years of age. His foster dad Sarutobi, didn't mind having all of the late teens in his household. The seventy-year-old man knew that the teens were making an effort around the house and in college. Orochimaru got out of his car, grabbed his keys, and shut the door.

The very seventy-year-old man who raised all of the kids at the residence including Orochimaru was pulling weeds out in the yard. His wrinkled hands were dirty with ground soil. He grinned sincerely at the pale teen, `` hey Orochimaru-kun! How was school today?''

`` It was fine, Sarutobi-sensei!'' Orochimaru replied. He, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were not given the last name of Sannin by the their foster dad who had them home-schooled from the time they were twelve to the time they were fourteen. They were given the last name the time they had first arrived at the house from a strange individual who was a friend of Sarutobi's. The three nineteen year olds had assumed the guy to be dead since he had never returned. The three Sannins' had called themselves siblings afterward.

His foster dad's yelling and a large bang coming from the back of the house snapped him back to reality, `` Kami-sama!!! Itachi Uchiha!! Sasuke Uchiha!!! The Naras' are going to get on our asses again about how many deer you two kill!''

The two Uchiha brothers lost their parents due to a cruise ship accident that was heading to America and back. Sasuke Uchiha was the one who Orochimaru had mixed feelings about. He was both impressed by the brat and well as annoyed with the twelve-year-olds hissy fits and attitude complex. The youngest Uchiha kind of reminded Orochimaru of himself at that age.

However, Itachi Uchiha scared the shit out of him. The eighteen year old Uchiha had an even more unapproachable demeanor than Orochimaru. The story that Jiraiya told him when the Uchihas' first arrived to the foster home. The story pretty much was that Itachi cut open the stomach of a squirrel and consumed its' insides that spilled out with the blood.

As soon as Orochimaru shut the oak door behind him, Jiraiya was heading out with a joint in his ear. The pale teen sighed at the white-haired pervert's ``other'' habit besides peeping in on unsuspecting women. Jiraiya mischievously grinned at Orochimaru, `` I'm going to get Chinese eyes in the forest. Will you come get me when dinner's done?''

`` Whatever,'' Orochimaru replied as he watched Jiraiya leave. He gazed up at the clock, it was only three in the afternoon. Jiraiya, unlike Orochimaru and Tsunade, never knew his parents. The white haired nineteen-year-old had spent his first eight years in a state run orphanage until he was adopted right along the same time with Tsunade and Orochimaru. Orochimaru's hypothesis was that Jiraiya used drugs and women to avoid inner psychological pain. The pale teen walked past the living room where Naruto and Sai were competing against each other in Tekken Tag Tournament while Kakashi and Iruka watched idly.

Orochimaru gazed into the kitchen and gagged when he discovered that Tsunade was cooking again. Tsunade's food was either burnt to a crisp or tasted like an old shoe. Orochimaru would volunteer to take over with the cooking, but he didn't fancy getting punched through the nearest wall. Tsunade gazed up at the black haired teen and replied, `` dinner will be served in an hour, Orochimaru!'' Tsunade had came from a prominent family before becoming an orphan. Unfortunately, her greedy distant relatives on her dad's side got the family fortune and didn't leave the then six-year-old a cent. They didn't even bother to adopt her, so she was sent to an orphanage in Kobe and was adopted a year and a half later.

`` Alright, Tsunade-chan!'' Orochimaru replied, heading up the stairs to his room. Orochimaru flopped down on the bed and looked at his rare purple boa he called Manda. Manda was an extremely unfriendly snake that bit everyone including his owner. Orochimaru would have to head out to the local pet store in a couple of days to get a mouse for Manda to eat.

The dark purple walls of the room was halfway covered with posters. The posters consisted of the song artists/ bands Zeromancer, Velvet Acid Christ, Type O Negative, The Smiths, Smashing Pumpkins, Sisters of Mercy, Murderdolls, Mindless Self Indulgence, R.E.M, Fiona Apple, Bush, Depeche Mode, Billy Idol, Alice Cooper, Killing Joke, Danzig, Ministry, 3 Doors Down, Pet Shop Boys, Orgy, Deadsy, Berlin, A Perfect Circle, Marilyn Manson, and the Cure.

His CD collection consisted of the same artists that he had posters of. His black carpeted floor was littered with his dirty clothes, dog-eared novels that he already read, and old book bags. His shelves were just as cluttered with novels he haven't read yet, figurines of white snakes, candles, occult paraphernalia, decorative weapons, a large purple rope centered on top of his deep green bed frame, old chemistry sets, horror movie DVDs, and Manda's cage at the center of the clutter.

Orochimaru got up and removed his silver earrings and set them by a long sword. He took off all of his spiked jewelry and his black jeans and tee shirt. He gathered up and wore a purple yukata with snow white cranes as its' design. He put on a pair of black cotton slacks over his boxers. He rested upon his bed, not hungry for Tsunade's disgusting cooking.

To be continued . . .

Author's note: I hope I didn't bore you guys too much with the glimpse into Orochimaru's life in this fan fiction. Anyway, next chapter is a glimpse into Kabuto's life with a guest appearance with Kabuto's ex-lover; forty-year-old Sasori and even possibly an appearance with Sasori's current lover (in this fan fiction) Deidara. Stay Tuned :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain from the past (Kabuto's world)

Kabuto slumped in his chair as he dismissed his final class. He glared up at the clock that showed the time to be seven o'clock or 19 hundred hours. He began to grade late papers as a distraction from what had previously happened.

Pein's R & B music was oddly soothing to the techno fan. Kabuto metaphorically owed Pein his life. The pierced headmaster was able to overlook Kabuto's drug possession charge he got during his sophomore year of college and allow the platinum blonde to work for him. The only thing Pein had him do was subject him to random urine tests in the first year that he worked there. The spiked red head sometimes used the empty room across from his in order to get some relaxation while he was still on campus.

Kabuto noticed that Pein's wife Konan had came up on campus to pick up the headmaster. The blue haired woman kissed her husband and asked, " Are you ready yet Pein-koi? Our dinner's going to get cold unless we hurry."

" Yes, Konan," Pein replied, getting off his chair, " I'm ready to go." The two left the room leaving Kabuto to his thoughts on his student Orochimaru. He felt guilty about blackmailing the pale teen with the teen's own medicine. At the time, it felt like the right thing to do. A grim thought popped into the psychology teacher's head; It was the exact same thing that Sasori would do. He really wanted to talk to Orochimaru about what had happened and apologize for his actions. The odds of Orochimaru coming back to his class was one to three, which was not very likely in Kabuto's opinion. ` He must really hate me right now . . ." Kabuto had thought to himself.

A loud crash on his door had interrupted Kabuto's thoughts. The figure had opened his door and rushed inside of his classroom. He gazed questioningly at the crying blonde. For a college professor, he had experienced a variety of different behaviors. He never really dealt with crying college students before.

The androgynous person who was crying had on expensive makeup and diamond accessories that you would never usually find at the average store. A former raver would know expensive makeup just from appearance alone. The Hollister tee shirt and low rider jeans didn't help Kabuto to determine the person's gender. The blonde ponytail didn't help determine the person's gender either. However, the fact that the person had an Adam's Apple and a flat chest helped Kabuto determine that the person was male. Kabuto gathered up most of his courage and put his hand on the guys shoulder, " Are you okay?"

The blonde gazed up at him as if he did something completely foreign. Kabuto turned around when he heard footsteps. Kabuto turned around and saw the last person he had ever wanted to see. The redhead cleared his voice, " Deidara-kun, Wait for me in the car."

" Yes, Sasori!" Deidara nodded, clearing up his tears and headed out the door. Kabuto pitied the blonde, he knew how Sasori could get.

" Did you pry this one with Ecstasy to get anywhere with him?" Kabuto furrowed his perfectly shaped brows at the red head. He put his arms up protectively as Sasori advanced toward him.

The redhead grinned lecherously at his former student, " I never had to pry Deidara with anything. He went along with anything I requested unlike you."

Kabuto grimaced at the memories of having to wake up from intoxication in bed naked next to his twenty years older teacher. Just like Freddy Krueger, or Dr. Muraki, he couldn't escape Sasori. " You're leaking from where you had your latest Botox injection."

Sasori squatted at his eyebrow to check for a leak. Kabuto dashed toward the door, but he was man handled into his own desk by Sasori. Kabuto grimaced at the pain the impact had on his left hip. " You're awfully rude, Kabuto . . ." Sasori drawled getting closer to the flailing ex-student of his, " Maybe I could reintroduce to the wonders that my hands can do."

Before Kabuto could react, he felt Sasori's hand creep inside of his pants to the bulge that was stimulated just hours before when he was making out with Orochimaru. He felt himself grow hard to Sasori's maneuvers and blushed angrily at the redhead. It had brought back memories that were best left in the past, in his own opinion. The platinum haired twenty eight year old got what little courage he had and pushed Sasori away.

" You've always been a little cock tease." Sasori said, trying to act unaffected by Kabuto's sudden courage. He regained his posture and walked around to the back of Kabuto's desk and looked at Kabuto's attendance sheet. One name in particular had caught his eye. " So, you have Sannin-kun too, huh?" Sasori smirked, not noticing Kabuto's deep blush, " maybe I should do a test drive on him. Something tells me that he plays hard-to-get, but once you get past the whole he's a pale freak with extreme anemia; He'll go for any type of sexual favor. He sure does have a lot of fire to him in the classroom, it probably makes him fiery in the bedroom as well, if you know what I mean."

Kabuto snarled furiously, ` how dare he sit there and call another one of his students that he had no relationship with a whore!' " You will not touch him, you disgusting bastard!!!"

Sasori glared at Kabuto for his rash behavior and made his way to the door, " I'll be keeping a closer eye on you, Kabuto-kun! Your rash and bold behavior will not go unchecked!!!"

Kabuto slid himself against the nearest wall and watched as Sasori left. He was feeling for from victorious. Sasori had treated Deidara no better than he had treated him when they were going out together.

It was when Kabuto was just sixteen was the first time that he truly knew that his Akasuna-sensei had truly betrayed what little love Kabuto had in his sensei and lover. At the time, he was going out with his thirteen year older teacher and became sexually involved with the redheaded sensei six months previous. He was going to pay Sasori a surprise visit when he heard the voice of someone who sounded two years younger then he was. He peeked inside the door and saw Sasori having sex with a hustler. He broke the two up from the position they were in.

Kabuto's defiance wasn't left unnoticed. He went to a popular dance club called Kusanagi, a night club that was, at the time, heavily populated by ravers. The place contained the main dance floor, the bar, the second level, and the backroom. He was dressed in studded stacks with glow sticks hooked to his belt loops. He wore heavy blue eye shadow and lipstick. He headed straight to the main dance floor to relieve the stress of being cheated on for a younger street hustler*. He stumped his silver glittered platforms to the beat of a song of his favorite movie being played; Labyrinth.

His blue streaked hair was being pulled. He turned and saw Sasori. His sensei stuck out wearing Gucci tuxedos, " meet me in the backroom in five minutes, I'm still pissed about what happened earlier."

" Why the hell should I go with you, you cheated on me!" Kabuto screamed. Sasori grabbed the front of his green fishnet top and blue UFO tee shirt and forced an ecstasy tablet down Kabuto's throat. Kabuto looked up at the ceiling of the night club and saw scary looking jokers and red and blue caterpillars* climbing right by the old looking disco ball. That was the first time he was turned on to the Ecstasy drug.

Sasori got in his Mercedes car, where Deidara was fixing his makeup. Sasori got in the car and gave Deidara a peck on the cheek. Deidara looked at him, " what took you so long, un!!! It's so cold out here!"

" Sorry, babe!" Sasori apologized and started up the car. " Yakushi-kun and I were reminiscing about old times."

" Whatever, yeah! We need to head to mall, before it closes!" Deidara nagged at his boyfriend. Sasori obliged to the blonde's command. Deidara kept talking while he thought about the first time Kabuto had truly started hating. He was cheating on Kabuto throughout their relationship. It took a year for Kabuto to finally catch him in the act. He decided to follow Kabuto into the dance club and pry him with an ecstasy tablet he bought while following Kabuto.

Just after a couple of minutes he seen that Kabuto's pupils were diluted and that he was sweating more than usual. His hormones got the better of him and he led the intoxicated sixteen year old into the backroom where it was known to be used as a literal "fuck room." He set Kabuto on one of the cold metal tables. He pulled his student towards him. He removed Kabuto's and his own tops off. He pulled the teen towards him. Kabuto's skin was flush against his. " You're skin feels very good, sensei."

Sasori smiled and with very talented fingers removed Kabuto's pants and boxers. Kabuto didn't always have a seven inch cock, it was four inches when he was sixteen. The redhead bent over his student and took part of the blue streaked platinum haired raver's head into his mouth. He grasped the shaft, while he started sucking on the head on the shaft. He stroked the shaft up and down, sending Kabuto into a fit of moans. " Sensei . . ."

Sasori withdrew from the teen and pulled his own pants and boxers down revealing his own halfway erect cock. He grabbed Kabuto's lithe hips and positioned himself at his student's entrance. He entered Kabuto without preparation, he felt that his disobedient student didn't need it tonight. Kabuto emitted a silent scream.

His movements were slow at first, but gradually gotten quicker as the time passed. Sasori felt like he could fuck Kabuto all night long, but decided against it due to the fact that Kabuto's foster parents would start getting suspicious. The redhead rolled Kabuto's nipples between his fingers while dipping his face to Kabuto's ear, " You look so beautiful right now Kabuto-kun."

Sasori angled his thrusts to find Kabuto's prostate and smiled when the sixteen year old started pushing himself into him. He had found the prostate alright! Sasori grabbed Kabuto's neglected cock. He stroked the hard member while he continued thrusting into Kabuto's tight entrance. After a couple of minutes Kabuto breath hitched and he came on the both of them. Sasori thought it was kind of trippy to see how cum looked with a black light. A black light actually made the cum whiter. Kabuto's cum was on both of their stomachs and chests. Sasori felt his turning point and thrust his shaft deeper inside of the spent male underneath him until he came inside his student.

A voice forced him back to present, " are ready to start shopping, yeah?"

Author's note: I have no clue how certain drugs affect the user. I've been drug-free ( with the exception of being prescribed medication) all of my life. Also a hustler is a another name for a male prostitute. Sorry it took long for the third chapter to get up. More to come!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Picking on Kabuto; (Kabuto vs. Teenagers) **

**Authors note: Thank you Neji's lady, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far . . . Here's to another chapter of what is going on with Kabuto. **

**Kabuto folded his arms together in defensive against the cold wind. His house was just four blocks away from campus. The wind blew on his face, making his nose protest in pain. His hands felt like they were put into a boiling pot of hot water. He saw three figures near his house. When he got a better look at who the people were, he grinned contently. He walked to his door with ease.**

" **How dare you make an old lady freeze out here!" Chiyo shook her cane at him, " next time you show up late again, I'll bend you over my knee. I might be sixty years older than you, but I can still bust your ass!"**

**Kabuto smiled, " nice to see you too, Chiyo! I see you brought these two goons over. More tests being run at the hospital again?"**

" **Yeah, I have to stay over night again," Chiyo said distastefully, the eccentric elder did not like hospitals even though at one time she worked at one in Suna making antidotes for various types of poisons. " I couldn't possibly make Gaara and Kankuro stay at the hospital all night with me."**

**Kabuto just smirked again, " you didn't even have to ask, I'll watch these two for the night."**

" **Merushi-* Kabuto-kun," Chiyo placed her hand gently on his cheek, she reached into her purse, and handed him an envelope, " my family's having a reunion two months from now. I really hope that you could come . . "**

**Kabuto eyes widened, he couldn't possibly accept the invitation. He wasn't related, " Chiyo, I would love to, but-"**

" **If you're worried about Sasori coming; Forget about it!!" Chiyo shook her head, " the only time that bastard would even attempt to see his family is if he was getting something out of it."**

**Kabuto stuttered his words, sure Chiyo had been there for him, but did she really consider him family? " But Chiyo, I'm not related to you . ."**

" **NO BUTS!!! YOU'RE GOING!!!" Chiyo replied, " I'll see you guys tomorrow then."**

**Kabuto glanced at the two kids he had been watching off and on for five years now. He knew that the brothers have been incestuous with each other, but each attempt he had made to end their relationship has blew up back in his face. He really didn't want to tell Chiyo that Kankuro and Gaara were having a sexual relationship with each other. He had already made the mistake of shocking her once when he was sixteen by answering the door in his boxers when he was at Sasori's mansion. Instead of the pizza delivery guy being behind the door, it was Sasori's grandmother. Chiyo eyes bugged out of her skull after seeing a half naked teenager answer the door that was covered with hickeys. When she came back to the house, she shocked Kabuto by making him a member of the family.**

**Kankuro was wearing a hat that reminded Kabuto of the Batman movies he seen as a young teenager. The muscular sixteen year old wore a black baggy tee shirt and blue jeans that had baggy leggings. Gaara had really dark circles from severe insomnia. The redheaded fourteen year old wore tight gothic clothing. The two brother's also had a blonde sister who now was at a boarding school in Osaka by choice. The three siblings were adopted by Chiyo, who was an acquaintance of their father. From what Kabuto heard about their father, he was an extremely cruel man who hated all three of his children. Their father and their uncle Yashamaru hated Gaara the most, because of the fact that Gaara's mother died giving birth to him. In Kabuto's eyes that was the reason why both died of incurable illnesses. It was as if the gods were merciless in handing out the punishments for ruining all three kid's childhoods. **

" **Hey, are you guys hungry?" Kabuto asked the two teens as they flopped down on his couch.**

**Gaara glared at him, " are you going to burn the food again? Both of us know that your cooking is shit."**

" **If you both feel that way about the way I cook, then the both of you can go to bed hungry for all I care." Kabuto adjusted his glasses.**

**Kankuro quickly grabbed Gaara's arm and whispered so that Kabuto couldn't hear him, " I know that he is a shitty cook, but at least it beats going to bed hungry."**

" **Go ahead and fix us something, Kabuto-san," Gaara gave in.**

**Kabuto gave a short smile, " I'll be in the kitchen making chow mein. Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes."**

**Kabuto put the noodles, vegetables, and water in a pan and waited for the noodles to boil. He heard Kankuro in the other room whispering to Gaara, " open our mouth a little bit wider, Gaara . . ."**

**He went to check out what the two teenagers were doing and saw Kankuro on top of Gaara. It was obvious that the two were making out. Kabuto cleared his throat, " could you two please wait until I'm in bed asleep before doing that."**

**Kankuro slid off of Gaara and grinned, " you know Chiyo baa-chan was right. . ."**

" **Right about what?"**

**Gaara smirked as well, " we heard Chiyo mutter once that you need to find yourself a new lover."**

" **First of all; It's none of your business if I have a lover or not," Kabuto was still blushing, did everyone think that he needed a new lover? " Second of all, I'm constantly getting harassed by Sasori, so I am not really thinking about getting a new lover."**

**Kankuro grinned even wider; he wasn't done picking on Kabuto yet, " I'm so sorry that you let Sasori lick your ass one too many times and now that his balls have gone south for the winter, you need to find yourself a new master who treats you just as bad as Sasori did!"**

" **Shut up . . ." Kabuto smacked Kankuro across the head and headed to get the noodles and mix soy sauce with the ingredients. He sure would like to know where Kankuro has learned to talk like that. That's just teenagers for you; all smartasses to the core!**

**Authors note: sorry this chapter was a little short, I just wanted to introduce some minor, but equally as important characters. Also merushi means thank you in Japanese. It seems that Kabuto even though he has kind of a sixth sense in this stories about teenagers. He still gets teased by them xD!!!! Stay tuned!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Giving him a second chance

Orochimaru felt groggy from spending odd hours of reading about American serial killers. Suddenly he seen Akasuna-sensei at the corner of his eye. To the teenager, Sasori was just another over grown trust fund brat teacher that was very popular with his students.

Orochimaru had his headphones on singing in the hallways, " Just like a Gothic girl, lost in the darken world, my little gothic girl, darker side of jewels are your razor cuts for real, baby, you can see she's on her road to ruin, stigmata from crucifixion on her pale white skin, tribal pagan art, she loves her tattooed Egyptian mark, and everyday her love will tear us apart. . ."

Orochimaru's black hoodie was yanked from the hood and seen Sasori smirking while yanking down his headphones. " well look who's haunting the hallways same time every day . . ."

" You mean besides you," Orochimaru sneered at the redhead breaking free from the grip on his hoodie. He went the other way and tripped from someone grabbing the bright neon purple straps of his baggy back pants. He turned around to see that Sasori was the one who had a hold of the straps. ` What the hell is his problem?'

The redhead just grinned, " leaving so soon, Orochi-chan? I was hoping you can get to know me better . ."

" I don't want to know you better!" Orochimaru struggled against the grip on the straps of his pants, " let me go, you creepy old pervert!!"

The redhead continued to taunt the pale student that was unwillingly laying on the floor, " what if I don't want to let you go, Morticia wannabe!"

" Let me go or I will castrate you with the ancient shears I have at home, now let me go kaso*-san!!!" Orochimaru quickly got up from his location and sneered at the redhead. What either of the two didn't know, Kabuto was ten feet away. The platinum blonde haired teacher was going to get a refill on his coffee when he witnessed Sasori's near molestation attempt on the saucy teen. Kabuto was amused at the nickname Orochimaru had given his former lover; Kaso-san. Kabuto made a mental note to call Sasori that next time Sasori barges into his classroom.

After Psychology, Orochimaru was the last one in the classroom. Kabuto noticed the warped teenager was wearing baggy clothes. It was as if he was telling anyone who tried to come near him to back off. Kabuto cleared his throat which got the teen's attention, " Orochimaru-kun, can I talk to you for a second?"

" That depends," the nineteen year old spoke venomously, " you have a another bottle of pills to blackmail me with?"

Kabuto was used to the teen's cold demeanor and insulting mannerisms, " look, we obviously have gotten off on the wrong foot . . ."

" You think!" Orochimaru glared at the teacher, " you kissed me!! What part of `professors are not supposed to engage in romantic relationship with their students' don't you comprehend?"

" Listen damn it!!!" Kabuto half-screamed, caused Orochimaru to look at his professor with surprise. Kabuto continued, " I want to apologize for my rash actions the other day. I hope you will accept if I took you out to dinner tonight at eight.."

Orochimaru debated with himself about Kabuto's proposal. He wasn't not like the Akimichi clan, he didn't really get all excited about food much. He wondered why Kabuto was taking him out to dinner instead of just apologizing to him. He didn't mind going on dates with men. He knew he was homosexual, masturbating to pictures of Marilyn Manson as a thirteen year old did not qualify him as straight. Besides having fantasies of various of men, (what gay teen boy didn't) he was very inexperienced. What to do?

" Fine, I'll meet you at 1400 great oak ridge in Konoha at eight thirty," Orochimaru decided to give his professor a chance.

Kabuto replied, " I've been in Konoha before, see you!!"

" Okay," Orochimaru replied, wondering how his fellow orphan siblings would react to Kabuto.

Author's note: another short chapter from yours truly. I'm trying to work on three stories at the same time. Besides this story, I'm working on soul hitcher and Orochimaru-sama I-. Be sure to check them out!! Also kaso means plastic for those of you who are lazy to look on an online Japanese dictionary. Stay tuned!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The first date

Author's note: I like how this current chapter turned out. Sorry, I got slammed with more than eleven pages to type from two of my professors. Anyway, I forgot to credit the song from the last chapter. It's Gothic girl by The 69 eyes. Anyway, on with the chapter

Orochimaru stood in front of the mirror in the large bathroom he shared with the other orphans in the house. Orochimaru got out a tube and applied the black lipstick to his finely shaped lips. He went to get purple eyeliner until he seen Itachi lurking by the door through the mirror.

He found it very creepy that it was always when he was alone that Itachi decided to talk to him. Itachi had nothing positive to say about pale nineteen year old. Itachi would make offensive slurs at his fellow orphan. Whore, faggot, and cock sucker was just some words that were muttered to Orochimaru by the seventeen year old

Usually when his friends from high school, Kimimaro and Anko, stopped by to visit; the Uchiha was no where to be seen. Same thing happens when Jiraiya, Tsunade, and him are having discussion, except during those times Orochimaru noticed that Itachi pretends to be busy.

" Get the hell out of this bathroom before I throw some of your freaking cologne bottles at you!!!" Orochimaru muttered darkly.

Itachi advanced toward Orochimaru. The only thing Orochimaru could think was, `Why is this happening to me this week?' Itachi gazed at him, " where are you going looking like that? You have on as much makeup as a whore. Are you selling yourself to perverts?"

Orochimaru knew that he couldn't get into a fist fight with the Uchiha, it would likely result in him getting banished from the orphanage. Sarutobi would punish Itachi for it if he didn't have his superiors breathing down his neck. Sarutobi's superiors had always hated Orochimaru ever since the first week when they were making daily visits. Orochimaru remembered it clearly; Tsunade, Jiraiya, the other orphans and him were getting all dressed up for the two individuals that oversee Sarutobi in every aspect of running the orphanage.

At the time, Orochimaru watched horror movies and so he drew people who were dying in the movies. The scene he drew was from an American movie called `The Dentist.' In the scene, it was the day after the doctor had removed all of his wife's teeth and cut out her tongue. The pool boy removed the white sunhat she kept her face hidden behind. She looked something from a zombie movie. She was extremely pale from blood loss and was still bleeding getting her tongue removed. Orochimaru drew the exact moment when she was reaching out for the pool boy and had her mouth open trying to tell him something.

The woman superior seen what he was drawing, " is that women bleeding from her mouth?"

" Yes . . . " the then eight year old Orochimaru replied. At the time he didn't see what the big problem was.

The woman sneered, " I am Sarutobi's boss and I will make sure you are locked away for a very long time with other little boys just like you."

" I am not going to jail, you old hag!" Orochimaru screamed, cocking his head back to spit in the woman's face, " why are you even Sarutobi-sensei's boss? He clearly can take care of us without you dummies!!!"

Orochimaru felt pressure on his neck. The woman had her hands around it. The eight year old squirmed underneath the woman and screamed, " help me!! She's going to kill me!!"

He heard Jiraiya yell in the room, " Tsunade-chan, get Sarutobi-sensei!!!"

Jiraiya rushed into the living room where Orochimaru and the insane woman were. " Get off him, small boobies!!" Jiraiya was punching the woman in the back. Orochimaru thought that he was going to die either from the grip she had on his neck or the fact her breasts were suffocating him. He heard Naruto who was just three years old at the time crying loudly in fear.

" That's enough!!!" Sarutobi yelled. The woman released Orochimaru and wiped the spit from her face. She adjusted her skirt and advanced toward Sarutobi menacingly. " I suggest you forget about this little incident." She handed him the crumpled drawing Orochimaru did, " unless you want Orochimaru-kun to go an asylum or Jiraiya to go to the Tokyo School of Behavior Problem Students or TSBPS* for short." She heard Naruto still crying, " someone shut that fucking baby up!!"

Orochimaru had seen that Sarutobi was still remain calm as he picked up Naruto and cradled him, " I think you should leave!"

" With pleasure!" The woman screamed as she left with her partner who gotten to the living room at the same time Sarutobi did. Orochimaru remembered after they left, Sarutobi tried to console him over what the woman did.

After that day, Sarutobi was more cautious when having those two over. Sarutobi's attempts to get new higher-ups have all failed. The graying haired man had even muttered a couple of times in front of his orphans, " I hope those two don't become parents!"

Orochimaru's mind was snapped back to the present when he seen Itachi's fist was heading towards his face. Itachi was yanked back and pushed into the bathroom. Orochimaru seen a familiar head with platinum blonde hair. Jiraiya turned on the cold shower. " You want to try that one again? Instead of picking on goth kids, why don't you find a nice bitch for yourself?"

" Damn your quick speed Jiraiya!!" Itachi got up from the tub dripping wet. He quickly turned off the shower. He was shivering from when the air hit his skin. He sneered at the older males. Because of the current situation, any jokes about wet weasels would've been out of the question.

Jiraiya just grinned back at the male, " have you forgotten the saying of this orphanage?; ` Never mess with a sannin!'"

" Don't think this is over . . ." Itachi muttered. He ran off.

" What a freak!!" The white haired male replied, combing his unkempt hair with his fingers, " anyway, where are you going?"

Orochimaru decided to lie about why Kabuto was taking him out to eat, Jiraiya wouldn't understand the situation, " my professor is taking me out to eat to make up for accidentally putting an F on the test when I clearly deserve an A. Anyway, he just now changed to the actual grade it was suppose to be."

"Why do old guys think going out to eat would solve any problem that comes?" Jiraiya referring to their sensei Sarutobi.

Orochimaru replied, " he's actually isn't that old, he's twenty eight years old."

" Just remember to get the number of any hot waitresses for me while your out," Jiraiya replied.

Orochimaru snickered, " Okay, I get the numbers of fat forty year old Italian women named Olga with wrinkles on their face and hairy moles on their chins. Let's not forget the yellow teeth."

"Snake-teme!" Jiraiya exclaimed at Orochimaru's dry sense of humor. Orochimaru grinned at Jiraiya. Then they heard the doorbell ring. Orochimaru rushed down the stairs and seen Naruto talking his professor to death. ` Poor guy' Orochimaru thought to himself.

Kabuto half focused on some blonde kid's, he didn't know, conversion about the price increase of ramen, until he seen Orochimaru standing in front of him and Kabuto's heart raced ten times faster than normally. He could picture that if the kid grew up in New York a decide or two before his actual birth, he would've been the best damn club kid to be trained under Michael Alig*. Without the kid resorting to drugs of course! The pale teen would've probably been a cyber punk* if he grew up in the same techno-loving environment he did.

" Nice to see you, professor," Orochimaru drawled, " where are we heading tonight?"

Kabuto half smiled, " we're going to a place around here called `Akatsuki.' I've heard that it has an excellent karaoke system."

" You picked the best karaoke diner we have in Konoha. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you're new to Konoha," Sarutobi extended his hand, " you must be his Psychology professor. You don't really have to go through the trouble of taking him out over miscalculation on his test grade. I'm his guardian, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Kabuto shook hands with the almost-elderly man, " I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Yes, I'm originally from Suna, but moved to Tokyo when I was eighteen to attend their university. What time do you want Orochimaru home?"

" Preferably at midnight, so that he doesn't wake the other twenty orphans that I have taken in."

" Okay," Kabuto smiled, " that'll be no problem!!"

On the car ride in Kabuto's silver 2006 Volkswagen Jetta, Orochimaru's brain was being molested by the techno music Kabuto had playing on his stereo. He really didn't get the appeal of the childish sounding music that had certain phrases and beats replayed over and over again until the end of the song.

The pale teen sighed with relief when the song was over, but screamed when a song by Moby came on. This was pure torture!!! Orochimaru would rather have pins put into him than listen to another second of what was being played on his perverted professor's stereo.

Kabuto glared at the teen who acted like a ten year old whose parents were explaining to him the importance of cleaning. Orochimaru's hands were over his ears and his eyes were bugged out. Not to talk about how a bit earlier, Orochimaru screamed bloody murder when Moby's song with Gwen Stefani started. " What the hell is your problem?"

" That bald geek Moby is being played," Orochimaru replied in a tone that a heroine in a science fiction would use when there were aliens nearby. ` He's acting very childish' Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto sneered, " suck it up, you big pussy!"

" Make me!" That was Orochimaru's answer.

Kabuto decided if Orochimaru wanted a childish fight, he would damn give him one, he started to sing along with the song, which made Orochimaru freak out even more," here we are now, going to the Westside. Weapons in hand, as we go for a ride. Some may come, love, and some may stay. Watching out for the sunny day. Where there's love and darkness and my sidearm . . ." *

A couple of seconds later, they were at the diner and their childish non-violent war has ceased to a draw. They sat at a table in uncomfortable silence. Kabuto was the first to pick up a conversation, " what are your interests, Orochimaru? Besides making yourself look superior . . ."

" I'm into snakes, witchcraft, Marilyn Manson, dark wave music, horror movies, the never ending process of death and rebirth, anti-porn campaigns, bestseller novels, vampires, serial killers, cults and history," the teen simply stated as if it were normal for someone to be interested in those things.

It was then that Kabuto was struck with the realization that the only thing he shared with the teen was that they both hated the way humans are today. He decided to question the teen over the anti-porn comment, " so you mean to tell me that you are totally against porn? You are the first man I have ever met the despises it. You're very cute, Orochimaru-chan!!!"

" Porn is a mindless industry that corrupts people into giving in to animalistic behavior," Orochimaru explained his position on the topic, " and don't call me Orochimaru-chan!"

A waiter came to give them two menus and two glasses of water, " How are you two fucking faggots doing this shitty evening?"

Orochimaru almost spit out his water, `are waiters allowed to talk like that?' Kabuto gave a fake smile and replied, " we're fine, Hidan. Thank you!"

" Just give me a fucking call when you two fucking bitches are ready to fucking order!" Hidan walked off to take other orders.

Orochimaru glared up at his professor, " you know him?"

" Yes, I do," Kabuto replied, taking a sip of water while looking over his menu, " he's one of my co-workers at the college. The only reason why he's even taking a second job is because his weird religion preaches labor."

Orochimaru whispered, " he might say something about us being here . . ."

" Doubt it," Kabuto whispered, " he lied on both of his application to the college and here about being employed to the other. If he gets caught by either one for being employed to other job, he'll lose his teaching license and possibly even lose his job as a waiter."

Orochimaru glared, " why would he need to lie to both places?"

" If this place found out he was a professor, he would be laid off for being over-qualified. If a professor were to take on a second job, our headmaster Pein would cut a chunk off of their salary, Our friend Hidan would be completely screwed if I were to make a phone call . . ."

Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched, Kabuto seemed like he really enjoyed toying with people. He couldn't figure out why Kabuto couldn't just be more upfront of his intentions. Kabuto chuckled slightly, which made Orochimaru glare up at the platinum blonde behind the menu he was reading, " what's so funny?"

" I was just thinking that even though you are very intelligent, you are still so incredibly naïve about certain things. May I ask you a simple question; what is your intentions for coming here tonight?"

Orochimaru sneered at the fact that his professor called him naïve, " what kind of question is that? I came here to give you a second chance."

" So you did that not knowing my true intentions for taking you out to eat?" Kabuto had a strange look in his eye that Orochimaru wasn't sure he trusted completely at the moment.

" What the hell are you talking about?"

Kabuto leaned in closer to the nineteen year old and held his student's chin with his index finger and thumb, " you are so cute, Orochimaru-chan! It makes me want to bend you over the table and fuck you shamelessly!"

The pale teen's head was spinning over the mental image Kabuto placed in his head. " This isn't a fuck date, you creep!"

" Your halfway wrong, even though sexual intercourse is not apart of my agenda at the moment. This is still in all consideration a date. Why can't you just accept your true feelings for me?"

Orochimaru looked up in confusion, `what are my true feelings for Kabuto. I put up with the sexual innuendos he has made towards me after the day he threatened me with my pills. He's so soothing, but can it be that I like-'

" Your silence is telling me what I need to know, why can't you just follow your true emotions and be with me?"

Orochimaru cried out, " Because you are a complete pervert!"

Kabuto looked up at the teen and seen that Orochimaru was blushing from embarrassment. Shock was being placed on his own face from the teen's outburst and halfway confession for his love with his professor.

It was about eleven thirty when they arrived back at the house. The sky was such a beautiful shade of purple and the full moon was so large in the sky. The grass was very moist and the sakura blossoms were just beginning to bloom. The night was perfect for any occasion.

" I had a good time tonight professor," Orochimaru admitted as they parked in the driveway.

Kabuto glanced at the teen's body once over. Even in baggy clothes the teen still oozed with sexuality. He decided to test the waters, " may I see your room before our departure for the night?"

" Yes," Orochimaru quickly answered even though his brain protested violently to the notion. They quietly snuck into the house and headed up the redwood stairs. Everyone in the house had already retired for the night.

Orochimaru lead his professor down the dark hallway all the way to a black painted six panel interior door. Orochimaru glanced sideways at his professor, " here's my room, don't get so excited . . ."

" Do you think I would take advantage of you in your own house?!" Kabuto whispered.

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto as he entered his room, " yes!!!!!"

`He gives me no credit!' Kabuto walked into the room, not being surprised of what he found in the pale teen's room. Not only was Orochimaru's room a disaster, but the teen had forgot to turn off his light and had forgotten to shut off the depressing music that quietly played throughout the room. Kabuto took a step into the messy room and slid onto a pair of Orochimaru's dark purple boxers. Kabuto landed in a weird position where his butt landed on a couple of books.

Orochimaru looked pitifully at his professor who clearly doesn't watch his steps before walking places, " get your ass up!! You look stupider than you actually are, Kabuto-sensei!!"

" Shut up, you son-of-a-bitch!" Kabuto cursed kicking a couple of vampire novels out of the way. He awkwardly got up from his position. Orochimaru was chuckling at his expense. " This would not have happened if you would've learned how to pick up after yourself . ."

" Why would I want to do that," Orochimaru asked in a monotone voice. Orochimaru decided to tease the platinum blonde a bit. He slowly took off his shirt, thrown the shirt in a random direction of the room, and revealed his bony frame of a torso. Kabuto glanced up at the teen and shook his head. This guy was really trying to manipulate him. The teen was very good looking, but Kabuto refused to lose a game of wits with a guy ten years younger than him. Kabuto smirked a bit, ` two can play that little game of his!`

Orochimaru gasped when he heard the sound of buttons being unbuttoned. He turned around and blushed at the sight. Even though Kabuto was a bit shorter than him, the professor had a nice build. He wasn't too skinny like he was, but he was too muscular either. Orochimaru watched as Kabuto had a couple beads of sweat that traveled down his chest and down to his belly button. Kabuto had a blue belly button piercing that Orochimaru could tell was done at least eight years ago. Orochimaru couldn't glance away for a second on how Kabuto's muscles were. Compared to his professor, Orochimaru looked like a tall skinny weakling.

Kabuto noticed the way Orochimaru was blushing and glancing at his body. Kabuto admitted to himself that he was checking out Orochimaru just as much. The teen did have a bony frame, but it didn't mean that the teen wasn't sexy. In fact the teen was too sexy for his own good. Another thing that caught Kabuto's eye was that Orochimaru's baggy pants gave him a bit of a sinful view of his boxers. He gracefully walked toward the pale teen and gently pushed him into the wall. " I'm sure we can be very quiet and not wake up anyone."

Kabuto had him pinned to the wall. There were some sweet friction that caused Orochimaru to moan at his bodies own natural responses to the touch. Kabuto took in the sweet scent of tropical shampoo that the rebellious nineteen year old wore. He gently grabbed Orochimaru's long hair and dipped his own head in for a passionate kiss.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and put his arms around his professor's neck. He felt Kabuto dip his tongue into his mouth. Orochimaru tasted the bland curry Kabuto ordered when they were at the restaurant. When he complied with his professor's advances, he felt his professor's rough hands leave his hair and felt them rub his hips up and down.

Kabuto cocked Orochimaru's head to the side and tasted Orochimaru's soft neck. The pale teen gasped at the sensation at Kabuto's suckling on his jugular vein. He rubbed the teens sides while his mouth traveled lower to suck on Orochimaru's shoulders. He grinned at the soft panting coming from Orochimaru's lips.

Orochimaru mind was clouded by the ministrations of Kabuto. He cried out in pain and pleasure when he felt his soft tender nipples being bitten. Orochimaru had never felt so submissive before and was half scared of losing his guard. He looked down at his professor that was giving his left nipple and blushed. It was when he felt a hand creep into his pants that he realized that he was hard. Orochimaru sneered at the fact that Kabuto was trying to take advantage of him in his room. He pushed Kabuto away. Kabuto smirked that was smeared from Orochimaru's black lipstick, " You were getting me going . . ."

" I don't care," Orochimaru sneered, " that was not code for you to try to sleep with me."

Kabuto didn't lose the smirk on his face, " why do you want to hold onto something so meaningless in the adult world."

" What the hell are you talking about now?"

Kabuto walked toward the door, " well by your actions, you are either a virgin or a rape victim who never got to feel the pleasure of sex. Virginity is a flimsy excuse for avoiding your bodies natural cravings."

Orochimaru sneered at Kabuto's logic. They lived in the age of STDs and HIV, sex with people you barely know is a huge risk today. Orochimaru was still a virgin. In high school, Orochimaru never even had a date with anyone. Everyone in that hellhole considered Orochimaru a nerd and teased him about various things about his own appearance. " Well, I'll leave you to take care of your "big problem" on your own. See you at school."

Sai and Naruto were in their boxers on Naruto's bed when they heard a door open. " who do you think it could be."

" Shush, dickless!" Sai placed a hand over Naruto's mouth and headed to peek through the crack of the door. His eyes bugged out when he seen Orochimaru's silver haired professor from earlier. The professor had his shirt undone and his lips were smeared with black lipstick. They heard the professor walk down the stairs and heard the front door close seconds later.

"Hey, tiny dick," Sai looked at Naruto who looked like he was about ready to punch Sai, " wasn't Orochimaru wearing black lipstick before he headed off today with his professor."

Naruto thought for a minute, " yeah, Orochimaru was wearing lipstick today. Do you think that he's sleeping with his professor?"

" Maybe," Sai yawned, " but I'm about ready to go to bed."

Author's note: well this chapter finally got done!! First off, there is no such thing as the Tokyo School of Behavior Problem Students that I'm aware of. It was just something I made up. Michael Alig is an actual guy. He founded the Club Kid movement who were known for their underground parties and their outrageous antics in New York. For more info on him, just type his onto Google. Cyberpunk was a counterculture that started out in the eighties. In my opinion, it was probably inspired by the fear/love of technology and the fear people had at that time about the millennium approaching. The people of the counterculture wore vinyl and stuff that looked like it came from a Sci-fi movie. The song that Kabuto was singing along to in his car was Moby and Gwen Stefani's song "Southside." Stay tuned for another chapter!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sasori's control

Author's note: This is what happens when you play around on Gaia Online and watch Kuroshitsuji episodes, you forget to update!! Anyway, I am now accepting fan art and possible doujinshis for this fan fiction. Just don't forget to credit me and send me the link via comment section. Hopefully I inspire someone to be creative enough to do so!

It has been a month since he and Orochimaru went on their first date and everything seemed to be going alright for the couple. They chatted at school, made out, and did everything that that was considered normal. However, they were not the typical gay couple. Both of them were headstrong to the point that they bickered about the littlest things and refused to see each others point of view on whatever they argued about. Another issue that seemed to rear it's ugly head every time they were together was Kabuto's sexual appetite and Orochimaru's asexual attitude on the subject. Getting into the nineteen year olds pants was harder than getting into a Depeche Mode concert. Kabuto's last attempt ended with him getting a black eye from not being able to dodge a large book that was thrown at him. Orochimaru had the temper of a stray tomcat and he wasn't afraid to lash out to protect his virtue much to Kabuto's dismay.

Now his class with Orochimaru was starting and today's topic was a class debate on if Japan was getting westernized in their culture and if it was a good thing or a bad thing (A/N: This is still a Psychology class, right?). A student whose name was Tenten started off, " It's a bad thing that we are receiving so much media from America, Britain, and other western countries. We are losing so much of our culture to theirs. Due to the number of fatty snacks that being shipped from France and Britain and the number of US franchises; our society's obesity rate has increased."

"That could be true, Tenten," Kabuto pushed up his glasses with his index and middle finger, " so many fast food restaurants have opened in the last twenty years often limiting the number of home meals, but however we still are mostly eating meals from our own culture and the matter of it's our own personal choice what we buy to eat. Meaning if we don't have to eat at one of the American franchises if we choose not to . ."

" Professor . . ." Kabuto nodded at Orochimaru to speak, " I don't necessarily see it as a bad thing. Western societies in just as interested in our culture as we are theirs. Sure, not most people would agree with me that it's good thing that we have a Amerikamura in Osaka, but they also have districts decided our culture as well (A/N, he is mistakenly talking about Chinatown in San Francisco). Both cultures would find faults with the other, but their culture is different then ours. Media-wise, some would argue that we are receiving too much American media, but look at the number of our manga, doujinshi, films, and music that gets sent out to western cultures."

Kabuto glared up at Orochimaru, " are you really fluent in the English language?"

" Yes, sir," the nineteen nodded, " I can speak, read, and write fluently in both Japanese and English."

`I guess we do share something in common after all . . .' Kabuto thought to himself thinking about the way Suna had it's students memorize the English language. "Why did you ask, sensei?"

" I was just wondering," Kabuto shrugged, and then turned to the rest of the class, " as you may or may not know; I, myself, come from the small town who may or may not be considered the next Amerikamura. We are one of the few towns in Japan that requires an individual to learn English from the time we first reach shougakkou (A/N: Japanese elementary school) to haisuku**-**ru (A/N: Japanese high school). If you were to head to the tropical climate of Suna*, you also notice that the clothing of people are from not only Japan, but America as well." Kabuto looked up at the clock and seen that it's was a minute past the set time for the students to leave, " we'll discuss this later. Have a good afternoon everyone."

Orochimaru waited for everyone to leave and shut the cherry wooden door. He was about to turn in his lover's direction when he realized the blind to the small window was open. He pulled the blind down and strutted toward his sensei.

Kabuto smirked, " you have a way for not following dress code. That sheer fishnet shirt, platforms, and leather pants is best suited for a bar. Not a community college!!"

" Who are you?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "-Sarutobi-sensei?"

As if those words were some kind of charm to have someone contact the person who had spoken the name. Orochimaru's cell phone rang that he had left sitting on his desk; ` Spinning on that dizzy edge. I kissed her face and kissed her head and dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow. "Why are you so far away?" she said, "Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you, that I'm in love with you" ' *

Orochimaru rushed toward his phone, "hello?"

" Orochimaru, are you going to be coming in late again?" Sarutobi was on the phone with him.

Orochimaru grinned evilly, " actually, I'm going to be staying a couple of nights somewhere . . ."

" Can you at least tell me where so that I know where you are?"

"No!" Orochimaru said monotonously, " I'm not a kid anymore!"

Sarutobi huffed, " I just wanted to let you know I signed you up for a volunteer program."

"What program?"

" The brother/sister program for the criminally insane," Orochimaru's bugged out when he heard the last two words. Sure, he wanted to work with people who had mental illnesses. But he did not want to work with people who could slit his throat and not think twice about it. Sarutobi continued speaking, " since you wanted to become a psychologist, I figured this program would be great for you. They've already found a match for you. Your match's first name is Madara . . ."

" Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru said calmly even though he was appalled at the idea. " I'll see you in few days."

" You too," Sarutobi replied, " see you, Orochimaru-kun."

Orochimaru hung up the phone, " I've been signed up, against my will, to volunteer to hang out with some guy who probably butchered his own mother . . ."

" Scary," Kabuto replied even though his head could only comprehend half of Orochimaru's sentence that left a lot to question. Kabuto advanced towards the late-teen and wrapped the teen in a hug.

`I highly doubt he's going to behave himself today, but I'll just sit back and see what he does,' Orochimaru thought to himself. Kabuto lowered his hand to place caresses on Orochimaru's slender lower back. His actions have gotten bolder when he lowered his hands down the black haired male's pants and boxers to caress Orochimaru's ass. Kabuto knew better than to say anything about the teen's girlish ass unless he wanted to be thrown through a wall.

Orochimaru began to struggle from the discomfort he was feeling, but a harsh bite into his neck from Kabuto held him in place. Orochimaru felt his ass caressed and grabbed by the dominant professor. Kabuto loosened the grip his mouth had on the teen's shoulder and removed his hands from his lover's boxers and jeans. Kabuto raised his head and cocked it to side. His tongue slithered out demanding for Orochimaru to open his mouth. The nineteen year old opened his mouth and let Kabuto have entrance.

Their kiss broke when they heard footsteps in the classroom. Sasori walked towards them looking like an evil child at Christmas who had gotten a bloody knife as a present. His eyes were full of malice, glee, and some jealously. His smile was a dead giveaway to Kabuto that nothing good was on the redhead's mind.

" How very touching . . ." Sasori drawled, " And very illegal . . ."

Orochimaru thought for a second on how to approach the sensei, he tried to try the pleading approach; Since that that was all he had at the moment. His attendance at the school and Kabuto's career were both at stake * . " Akasuna-sensei, there really is no reason to turn us in. I mean, think about the all of Yakushi-sensei's students who would have to deal with substitute teachers for the rest of the semester."

Sasori yanked Orochimaru by the hair and spun him around where Orochimaru was facing forward towards Kabuto, " your charm doesn't work on me Orochimaru, nice try!!"

" Sasori, Orochimaru has nothing to do with what happened between us," Kabuto shouted at his former lover.

Sasori clicked his tongue and yanked harder on Orochimaru's hair; Which caused the teen to hiss in pain, " I thought you two haven't known each other long. Why don't you tell Orochimaru how long we've known each other or better yet; who taught you second year art and your way around the bedroom."

Kabuto seen Orochimaru's eyes widen, " Kabuto-sensei!!! Please tell me the truth!!! How well do you know this lunatic!"

" He's telling you the truth," Kabuto averted his eyes from Orochimaru's. "He's my former lover."

Sasori used his free hand to unbutton and unzip Orochimaru's pants. " How touching." He replied monotonously. Kabuto and Orochimaru were both shocked to the point where they could barely move.

Sasori pulled down Orochimaru's boxers to free the teens member. Sasori gazed around the tall teen and was amazed by Orochimaru's nine inch cock. He used the same free hand to lock the door. He didn't want Pein walking in on his fun. The shade of the door was already drawn. He wrapped his hand around Orochimaru's cock and stroked it upwards to excitement.

Kabuto, due to his and Orochimaru's catatonic state of shock could only watch as Orochimaru was being taken away from him by Sasori. Sasori played around with the head of Orochimaru's cock to make the teen unwillingly groan with pleasure. After 10 minutes of Sasori awakening Orochimaru's sexual desires. The teens face was flush, his cock was rock hard from Sasori's ministrations, and he was panting. He poured his pleasure into Sasori's hand. His mind was still in shock of Sasori's actions.

Sasori let go of Orochimaru's hair and pushed a shocked Orochimaru into his equally shocked lover. Both males crashed into the floor while Sasori reached on Kabuto's desk to get a paper towel to wipe his hand clean. He looked over to Kabuto who was recovering from his shock first and who threw Sasori a nasty glare. " Now, now, Kabuto! No need to fret over the small stuff! Your half breed of a Juliet has never been touched before. His moans were a dead giveaway. Now if you'll excuse me; I have a class in fifteen minutes."

Sasori left the room with a smirk on his face. He had a feeling that Orochimaru would turn to him for answers when the couple starts having problems. No couple ever escapes the drama of everyday life . . .

Kabuto was thinking about Sasori calling Orochimaru a half-breed. He knew that Sasori was referring to the kids nationality. Sure Orochimaru was paler than most Japanese people, but to be half Japanese? Kabuto helped Orochimaru and himself up. "Hey, Orochimaru! What's your nationality?"

Orochimaru hastily tucked himself back in his pant and redid the button and the zipper. " I'm half Japanese and half Hungarian. If you believe the stories that my mother's relatives pass down from generation to generation; I'm also a descendent of Erzsébet Bathory. I'm not sure whether or not to believe, considering the fact on how famous she was. I grew up speaking three different languages in my home if you care to know!"

" Thanks for sharing," Kabuto replied, as he yanked up the skinny teen and threw him against the wall, and quickly closed the distance between them. " It's really funny that when Sasori touched you; you just stood there like a lifeless doll, but when I touch you; you raise hell about it."

Orochimaru scowled at him, " fuck you! You couldn't do a damn thing either!! If you are so pissed off at me then why don't you go fuck your old Sensei Sasori. You two seem to have so much in common!!"

The teen said the wrong thing to him. Kabuto smacked Orochimaru across the face and grabbed him by his neck, " I should rape you right now for your insolence!!"

" You won't do it; I know you won't! Besides . . ." Kabuto felt something jabbing him in the chest, he stepped back a couple of feet and seen a yard ruler in Orochimaru's left hand. " I'm a Épée fencing master, you need to know your own position as someone who has no previous training in fighting styles."

Orochimaru thought about the weaknesses he had. Since he only used fencing as a fighting style, he still could not defend himself against sneak attacks from behind quick enough. A weak spot he had was his right hand. Even though he could use his right hand for leisure activities; he still could not fight or lift heavy objects with that hand. He blamed the poor health of his right hand on two people. One of them was a crazed protestor against his mother who had kidnapped him, misshapen his pupils, and dislocated several bones in his right hand. The other incident happened two years after he had first arrived at the orphanage, Itachi and Sasuke had just arrived there. Itachi, feeling angry and foolish about mistaking Orochimaru's gender, broken the then pale ten year olds right hand in five places.

Kabuto wondered how Orochimaru knew that he never had any Martial arts training. He had also guessed that Orochimaru was taught that if you didn't have your sword on you; use your environment. Typical rule of fighting! Kabuto grinned, " you're good!" He tosses Orochimaru a set of keys, " I don't care who you arranged to see today, if you're not at my house when I come back from work. . ." Kabuto walked toward Orochimaru again, this time he licked the inside of his student's ear and whispered, " I'll make it extremely unpleasant for you. I'll fuck you until you bleed, it wouldn't even matter if you are a fencing master or not."

" So where is your house, baka-sensei?" Orochimaru felt like a complete idiot. His sensei threatened to rape him twice today and now he was going to his perverted lover's house. There had to be something wrong with him . . .

Kabuto smirked at Orochimaru's suddenly docile yet usual snarky attitude, " my house is four blocks from the left of the main building. Once you get there, you will see a sign that says "Sakuranbo Apartments." There are ten large buildings in total. You head to the second from last building on the left. My apartment is on the ground level and my apartment number is 128."

Orochimaru walked out of the classroom. Kabuto grinned to himself. He had Orochimaru right where he wanted him. His last class was in an hour and then he'd get a chance to taste that bittersweet poison that was his . . .

" This must be the place," Orochimaru stated to himself. The apartments were pretty decent looking for being on this side of town. There was a black mailbox with the name `K. Yakushi' that hung from the door. Techno music was blaring loudly. He reached for the keys of the place. He heard footsteps coming closer to where he was. It was an old woman in a kimono.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here, young man?" the woman asked Orochimaru over the music.

Orochimaru was still trying to fish the keys that were at the bottom of his pockets, " I'm a friend of Kabuto's. He gave me his keys and told me to wait here for him."

"My apologies," the woman exhaled, "it's just that once in a while we do experience burglars . . ." She heard a phone ringing and rushed to answer it.

Orochimaru finally got the keys and unlocked the door. The apartment was very simplistic. White and gray seemed to be the recurring theme of the whole one bedroom/one bathroom apartment, that he could tell. There was only a fake dummy wall that separated the living and the kitchen. Two doors were on the other side of the apartment, possibly the master bedroom and bathroom.

He went towards the source of the noise and turned it off. He glanced around and saw that everything was neatly in order. He let out a chuckle and began to study for his next class. He wished that he would go to the library today. " That kanos húgyagyú (A/n: horny idiot in Hungarian) is holding me captive!!" He sighed as he begin reading . . .

A couple of hours later, Kabuto returned home to find Orochimaru practicing his fencing by practicing the hand movements though he didn't know what the movement was. Orochimaru acted as though he were fighting a opponent. Not noticing that Kabuto was in the room, he gotten into position moving the invisible sword. He acted as though he were closing in on an enemy and then retreating to prevent blows to his body.

" What are you doing?" Kabuto questioned the teen who had turned around and faced his teacher a bit startled from Kabuto's sneakiness.

Orochimaru straightened his posture out from the stance he used, " I'm practicing . . ."

" Your fencing, I presume," Kabuto stated, ` he really doesn't need to practice, my chest is still hurting from the blow I took earlier!'

Orochimaru sat on the couch and replied, " what else would I doing?"

Kabuto's grin grew to the size of the Cheshire Cat's grin. He leaned in to lick the shell of the teen's ear and whispered in Orochimaru's ear, " there is a lot of things you could be doing right now. You could be stroking that hot little cock of yours."

" Is sex the only thing that is in your head?" Orochimaru glared and shivered. He didn't know whether it was a delayed reaction from having his ear licked or if it was from the way his sensei was grinning at him lecherously.

Kabuto wanted Orochimaru all damn day!! Not to talk about how he had to remain in his desk so that the students of his last class didn't see the sexual excitement brought on by Sasori messing around with his lover. " I'm not sure, but there is one fantasy I always wanted to try out . . ."

"And what would that be?" Orochimaru was fearing of what Kabuto might have in mind.

Kabuto couldn't barely contain himself when he expressed the type of roleplay that he wanted to try out, " the fantasy where you are my innocent teenage stepson in shota shorts and I'm your hot and sexy step father. I sneak into your room every night to mess around with you behind your mother's back."

" You're sick!!" Orochimaru was appalled at his sensei's fantasy. Didn't this man know that the people who were sexual abuse victims end up traumatized by the situation and Kabuto gets off on it? `And Yakushi-sensei has his Masters in Psychology . . .' Orochimaru pushed Kabuto away, "I would never participate in a fantasy as disturbing as that!!"

Orochimaru felt hands on his back and his butt. Kabuto had lifted him up bridal style and headed down the hallway. He set Orochimaru softly on the ground and kept his hand on the slender teen's waist. He used his free hand to open the silver door handle and he guided Orochimaru inside.

The main colors of the room was silver and white. The walls were completely eggshell white with posters of comic book characters and anime characters. The carpet was a rich metallic color. Orochimaru looked to the only bookshelf in the room which contained action figures, trading cards, and more comic books and manga. Orochimaru turned his nose at the sight of the items and at the cleanliness of the room.

"Get on the bed," Kabuto softly commanded, his hormones going haywire. Orochimaru sat on top of the covers at the edge of the bed. Kabuto's eyes feasted of the obedience of the pale teen. He stalked toward the teen. His hand pulled the teens legs farther apart from each other.

Orochimaru felt like he had little control over the situation. He put his hand up and replied harshly, "I don't want to have sex yet."

"Whoever said anything about sex?" Kabuto chuckled as Orochimaru rested his hand. Kabuto made himself at home between Orochimaru's thighs. He could easily feel the nineteen year olds excited member through the tight leather pants. He leaned in toward the other male and locked their lips together. Orochimaru's tongue came out to play and Kabuto began sucking on the tongue that was invading his mouth. Orochimaru grasped Kabuto's shoulders as their kiss deepened.

Kabuto removed the sheer fishnet top and got a good view of the tattoos Orochimaru had. Jet black ink that was on the lower part of other male's upper arms and on the left wrist. Kabuto didn't know the story behind these intricate designs yet. He tossed the fishnet top to the side. Kabuto started caressing Orochimaru's chest. Kabuto gasped when he felt part of his chest getting hit by cold air. Orochimaru was becoming a bit bold and fumbled around with the buttons on Kabuto's shirt. Once Orochimaru reached the final button, he tried pushing the garment off of his sensei's shoulders. Kabuto helped his student remove the shirt the rest of the way.

The platinum blonde grabbed both sides of his lover's hips and scooted him to the other side of the bed. He lifted the pale teen's head up to rest it on the pillow of the bed, " are you more comfortable?"

"Yes I am, thank you," Orochimaru nodded. Kabuto got up on the bed and straddled the other male's waist. Kabuto leaned in to suck on the nubs of Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru's breath hitched at the feeling of getting his nipples bit lightly. Kabuto reached for his student's clothed erection and started caressing it. He felt the upper part of his back being rubbed. Kabuto licking and sucking his way down the teen's boney frame and licked his way down to the navel.

When Orochimaru felt his psychology teacher's hand on the waistband off his pants, he hastily got up and snarled, " I thought I told you that I didn't want to have sex yet!!"

Kabuto grinned, " I'm not going to penetrate you tonight. Just come back to bed and I'll help you take care of your problem." Orochimaru seen that his sensei was eyeing his erection. Orochimaru sighed, his train of thought wasn't the way it usually was. He was no longer thinking logically. His superego was long gone at that moment. Now his id was taking control and the only two things that mattered was Kabuto and the pleasure he would receive. He crawled back into the original spot on the bed that he was in.

Kabuto's hand returned to the waistband of Orochimaru's leather pants. He skillfully unbuttoned the top part of the pants. He used the same hand to unzip his student's pants. The leather pants appeared to be tight on his students skin, but they were actually very baggy, especially if he could wear black boxers with them. " As a professor, I get to find out some interesting things about my students . . ."

"So you have done this with your other students before?" Orochimaru asked, he was afraid of what the answer might be.

"No, I haven't," Kabuto grinned. Orochimaru sighed with relief, which made Kabuto chuckle. Kabuto lifted the boxers down a little and placed soft kisses on Orochimaru's upper pelvic area. Soft black pubic hairs tickled his nose. He withdrew and tugged both the pants and the boxers down to reveal the prize of all of his effort to get Orochimaru this far. He looked up at Orochimaru to see that the other male was looking at him with anticipation.

Kabuto leaned in to take his student in his mouth. Kabuto could take most of the cock in front of him without gagging. Thanks to past experience of Sasori wanting him to deep throat during the occasional fellatio when he was younger. He slid his mouth up slowly on the shaft and slid back down just as slowly. Orochimaru's moans were music to his ears. Kabuto slid back up again to toy with the head of his student's cock with his tongue. He placed one of his hands on Orochimaru's lower stomach to prevent the younger male from thrusting up into his mouth.

Kabuto quickly unbuttoned and moved his tan slacks and midnight blue boxers. He used his feet to remove his black dress shoes. He kicked the removed items out of his way. He did all of this while he continued his treatment on the pale teen's erection. Kabuto knew that Orochimaru wouldn't last too long, especially not with Kabuto's experience in this matter.

Kabuto placed Orochimaru's hips on his shoulders and tugged down on the pants and boxers. He withdraw from the younger male's cock. He removed the heavy platform shoes from Orochimaru's feet before taking off the rest of his clothes. He threw the items in a pile with his clothes. This was the first time Orochimaru noticed that his sensei was completely naked, but at that point; it really didn't matter much to him.

He returned his attention to the pale erection in front of him. Orochimaru's cock was just as pale as the rest of him was. He was also circumcised. He didn't have too many veins on his erection; just a large vein in the center of the shaft and a couple of minor veins.

Kabuto licked his way up the large vein. Orochimaru reached for Kabuto's dick and starting stroking it. Kabuto moaned at the icy touch to his shaft. Kabuto licked the head and started sucking the side of his student's cock. Kabuto swallowed his student's cock and sped up his suction.

Orochimaru squirmed a bit when he felt something enter him. He looked down to realize that it was Kabuto's index finger and middle finger. Kabuto didn't waste any time in finding Orochimaru's prostate. Orochimaru's end was nearing. He stopped stroking and let out his last high pitched moan as he came in Kabuto's mouth. Kabuto swallowed the load that was in his mouth. He wiped the excess cum off his mouth and licked his fingered. ` He tastes so good. His cum is very sweet!' Kabuto thought to himself.

" I feeling tired," Orochimaru announced, still feeling the afterglow of his orgasm, "good night, Sensei."

Kabuto grimaced, `what the hell?,' "you're a selfish, spoiled uke. You know that right?"

Orochimaru got up to lift up the blankets and slide then over him. Kabuto slid in bed with him. The pale naked nineteen year old turned toward Kabuto and place his arm around the silver haired twenty eight year old. He nuzzled his professor's neck and let sleep take over his conscious.

Author's Note: It was my intention to make Kabuto a very complex man, just like the actual Kabuto is xD. He also has some interesting fetishes. I loosely based one line from this chapter from a line in the movie `Wild Things.' There are no deserts in Japan, so I had to choose a different climate for Suna. The song on Orochimaru's is `Just like Heaven' from The Cure. I'm not sure how Japan handles student/professor relationships, so I took a guess of what they could do to the student and the teacher involved. I'm not sure if you guys picked up on it, but Sasori's motives for this chapter is to get to Kabuto. In Épée fencing, you can use your sword on any part of your opponents body. Also, Orochimaru's heritage link to the Blood Countess will play a minor role in the story later. Elizabeth Bathory does have descendents who are still alive. I seen a documentary once where one of her descendents made a public apology in Hungary about what his ancestor did. Does she have a descendent named Orochimaru; I highly doubt it!! It's fiction for crying out loud!! Notice that he calls her, Erzsébet Bathory, that's just my way to prove that he's actually half-Hungarian. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!

If I said any Hungarian phrases wrong, and you know for sure that I did, just let me know!!


End file.
